Naughty or Nice
by Princess Sere14
Summary: Darien ends up being the Santa Clause at the mall where a saddened Serena takes her younger brother Sammy to see Santa. Darien speaks with Serena as "Santa" and finds out a shocking secret.
1. Default Chapter

Naughty or Nice  
  
AN:Darien ends up being the Santa Clause at the mall where a saddened Serena takes her younger brother Sammy to see santa. Darien speaks with Serena as "santa" and finds out a shocking secret.  
For this story Sammy is 10 and Serena is 14.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
"Mom will you take me to see Santa at the mall? Please?" an eager Sammy asked his mom as she went over her list of chores.  
"I'm sorry honey .I have to many chores to do. I just don't have the time.  
"Please? he asked giving her the saddest expression that he could manage, with water eyes that threated to fall any second.  
Ilene sighed. "I'm sorry Sammy I-" Ilene cut off as she heard the opening and closing of the front door. "How about if Serena takes you?"  
Sammy looked doubtfull. "Serena won't want to take me."  
"I won't want to take you where?" a tired and sad Serena asked from the doorway.  
Ilene noticed this and asked "Is everything alright Serena? You look ...sad."  
"Nothing is wrong mother." Serena fibbed forcing a smile.'Ha! Who am I kidding? Everything is wrong but there is no need to tell her that. She would only become upset.' Serena thought saddly."Where were you saying I won't take you Sammy? Serena asked trying to change the subject.  
"To the mall, to see santa."  
"Ofcouse I'll take you Sammy."  
"You will?" Serena nodded her head. "Thanks Serena!"  
"Go get your jacket and we'll go." Serena said. She watched Sammy dash upstairs to get his jacket. 'There is no use in being mean to Sammy.At least he'll be happy on Christmas.'  
"Can we go now?"  
"Sure."  
---------------Meanwhile----------------   
  
  
"You want me to put on t-that?!" a shocked Darien asked pointing to a red and white suit.  
"You did say you acepted the job didn't you?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah...but I didn't know I was going to be santa!"  
"Didn't Andrew tell you what the job was?"  
"Well...I didn't ask specifically what it was. Andrew told me I would be working with kids so I figured I'd be working in your toy store but this..."  
Greg looked at his watch. "Look we don't have much time before santa is supposed to make his enterance so do you want the job or not?"  
"No...yes..I really don't have a choice. I need the money so I'll do it" Darien said taking the suit and beard from Greg.  
"Great. Go get dressed and I explain to you what you have to do."  
"Two questions first." Darien said eyeing the red and white suit. "What are you going to tell the kids?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" a confused Greg asked.  
"I mean, look at this." Darien said holding the huge pants in front of him.  
"Oh, I see. I didn't think of that before. Hmmmm....we could tell them santa has been on a diet."  
"You know that is really lame but it'll work. Second, how am I supposed to keep these pants from falling to the ground?"  
"Ah..." Greg said as heturned around and began digging in a box near by.  
"This should do the trick." he said handing Darien a pair of suspenders."Now go get dressed. Your on in," Greg looked at his watch "five minuets."  
-------------------------- 1 hourlater----------------------------  
  
*Sigh* I have been standing in this line for a hour and the line never seems to get any shorter.' Serena thought as she waited in the line with Sammy.   
She looked down at him and asked " Is it always like this?"  
He turned his gaze to meet hers for a breif second "Yeah" was his simple reply before he turned his gaze back toward santa.  
Serena looked around. Her gaze stopped on a couple naer by. They were whispering sweet nothings to each other as the held hands by the window of a store. She watched as the guy kissed the young woman gently on the lips.  
'I wish I had someone like that. To kiss me, to hold me, to whisper sweet nothings to me. If only I could show my love for the guy I'm in love with and if he would show it back to me , everything would be perfect. But Darien would never love me. He only sees me as a klutzy, immature teenager.' Serena thought holding back tears that had formed in her eyes while thing this.  
"Serena. Serena." Samyy called as he tugged on his sisters jacket. He looked up at and upon seeing the tears in her eyes and the sad expression upon her face he asked "What's wrong?"  
"N-Nothing." Serena lied. "What were you trying to get my attention for?"  
"We're next."  
"Oh."  
--------------------Dariens pov----------------------------------  
'Is there an end to this line?' Darien thought as he waited for the next child to sit on his lap. There seemed to be a thousand kids waiting to see "santa" today. 'I will be so releived when this is over.' Darien thought as he listened to the boy on his lap tell him what he wanted for Christmas.  
"I want a x-box, a gameboy advanced, a playstation 2, a-"  
"Hold on there kid." Darien said cutting the boy off. "Have you been a naughty or nice little by this year?"  
"Nice. Anyway I also want.." the boy went on listing all the things he wanted for Christmas. Finally the boy finished his list and left.  
Darien looked up and was releived to see there was only one kid left in line. Then he noticed someone standing beside the sandy haired boy. 'Serena?' he thought. 'But it can't be.' he thought studing her sad features. She looked as if she was going to cry. 'She's sad. I've never seen her like this.' he thought wondering what would cause her to be this sad.  
Darien was snapped out of his thoughts as the boy tugged on his beard.   
"Santa?" he questioned.  
"Yes?" Darien asked lowering his voice an octave so Serena wouldn't reconize his voice if she was listening.He kept his gaze on her as Sammy began.  
"I've been a good boy all this year and I was wondering if you could bring me two things. First, I want a new biciycle and second I don't want my sister to be sad anymore."  
Darien turned his gaze to the boy.  
"Why is she so sad?"  
"I don't know. She won't tell anybody what is wrong. She's been like this since she came home and back in the line she looked as if she was going to cry. I've never seen her like this."  
"Neither have I." Darien mumbled.  
"What?"   
"Nothing. I'll see what I can do. Get your sister over here."  
"Serena. Serena." Sammy called beckoning his sister over.  
"What?" she asked once she was in front of them.  
"Santa wants to talk to you."  
"Don't be ridiculous Sammy. He doesn't want to talk to me. Lets go." Serena said extending her hand for Sammy to take a hold of.  
Instead Darien grabbed her hand. Serena gave a little gasp of surprise.  
"I do want to talk to you." Darien said.  
Sammy scampered from Darien's lap and looked at Serena. "Talk to him."  
'What would he want to talk to me about?' Serena wondered.  
"Come sit on my lap." Darien told her.  
"You have got to be kidding." she mummered as she obediently sat on his lap. "Why do you want to-"  
"Talk to you?" Darien finished her question. Serena nodded. "You look so sad and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."  
"There's nothing you or anybody else can do." Serena said looking away from him.  
"How about you tell me about it? It'll make you feel better." Darien tried to persuade her to tell him what was wrong.  
"You want to know what's wrong?!" Serena demanded. "I'll tell you what's wrong! Everything!"  
"Whoa! Calm down. Just talk to me." Darien tried to sooth her. He was amazed to see it worked. Instantly Serena began to calm down.  
"There's this guy I'm in...love with. He's so gorgeous. He has the dreamist eyes and such a sexy smile. He's a hunk you could say." Serena's eyes lit up as she talked about him. Darien was getting more jealous and angry by the second.  
'If he has hurt her, I am going to kill him!' Darien fumed.  
"See the problem is he is constantly teasing me. Usually about my hair or klutz attacks."  
'That sort of sounds like me.' Darien thought.  
"Lately I've been seeing a lot of happy in love couples and I wish I had someone to love me like that."  
"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"  
"Because he would never love me. Why would he love me he's gorgeous and can have anyone he wants and me..?" Serena said her lower lip slightly trembling.  
"Shh..don't cry. That guy has to be an idiot not to like you." Darien soothed. He put his hand under her chin and turned her face toward his. Serena gazed into his stormy blue eyes. 'There is something familiar about those eyes.' Serena thought.  
"What is this guys name?" Darien asked.  
Serena looked at him a moment longer before replying "Darien Shields."  
Darien's jaw dropped. 'Me? The jerk she was describing was me? How could I have treated her like that?'  
"Something wrong?" Serena asked.  
"I am so sorry Serena."  
"What? Why?" a confused Serena asked.  
Darien pulled the beard off. Serena gave a gasp of shock.She jumped down from his lap.  
"Oh no!" she was about to run when Darien grabbed her hand.  
"Wait. There's something I have to tell you."  
"I'm waiting." an impatient Serena said. 'He's probably going to make fun of me.' Serena thought.  
"I'm in love with you too."  
Serena's jaw dropped. 'I did not see that coming.'" But you are constantly making fun of me.."  
"That's because you look so cute when your mad." Darien said pulling her closer. "Please, will you forgive me? Darien begged.  
"How could I not?" Serena said looking longfully into his eyes.  
"Just kiss already." Sammy said from behind the chair.   
Darien pulled Serena onto his lap and kissed her pastionately and Serena responded with equal passion.  
---------------------------- --------------------------------  
Well what did think of the story? Please review and let me know what you think of it.  
~Princess Sere14~ 


	2. Naughty or Nice Chapter 2

Naughty or Nice   
  
Chapter 2: Explanations  
  
AN: Hi everybody! Thanks for the reveiws on the last chapter. This chapter is about what happens when Serena and Darien tell the girls and Andrew about their realationship and their reactions.  
  
Disclamier: I do not own Sailor Moon and the others but this story belongs to me.   
--------------in Serena's bedroom-----------  
  
Dear Diary,  
Since what happened in the mall Darien and I have become a lot closer. It has been 13 days since Christmas and I have not uttered a word to Andrew or my friends about Darien and I. They will be in for quite a surprise when they find out. I mean who would ever guess Darien and I would go from enemies to a couple? I sure didn't. Anyway tommorrow is the day the girls and Andrew are going to find out. Darien and I have made plans to tell them. The girls I know will be happy for me but I'm not quite sure how Andrew will react. That may explain why I feel a little bit nervous right now. That is all for now.  
Until tommorrow,  
Serena  
  
Serena put down her diary on her nightstand. She pulled down her covers and climbed into bed. 'I can't wait for tomorrow 'she thought. 'On one hand I'm nervous and on the other I'm glad that I'm telling them,' with that thought she drifted off to sleep.  
----------Next day---------  
Serena walked into the arcade. 'They should be around here somewhere.' Serena thought as she scanned the arcade for her friends. She spotted them on stools next to...Darien?! Andrew was accross from them smiling and talking to them. 'Good they are all together.'she thought. An idea popped into her head. 'I think I'll have a little fun.'she thought smiling to herself as she walked over to Darien.  
"Darien..." Serena said.  
'She's up to something.' Darien thought looking at the smile on her face.  
"Is there something you want?"he questioned.  
"Yes." she replied.She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her until their lips met. Darien placed his hands on her hips as Serena encircled her arms around Darien's neck.  
*Gasp* "I would have never.." Lita began  
*Gasp* "Why does she get all the cute ones." Raye whined.  
*Gasp* "Oh my." Amy said.  
"I knew it!" Mina exclaimed  
*Thud*  
Serena pulled away from Darien as soon as she heard the thud. "What was that?" Serena asked.  
"Um..guys?" Mina said peering over the counter. "Andrew's passed out on the floor."  
"I knew he would be surprised but to pass out?!" Serena exclaimed.  
The girls and Darien hurried around the counter. "Andrew...Andrew." Lita called slightly shaking him.  
Andrew's eyes fluttered open. "W-What happened? Why an I on the floor?" Andrew asked as he tried to get up. Darien extended his hand to Andrew. "Thanks." Andrew mumbled. He looked from Darien to Serena than back again. "Now I remember." he said. " Why were..How did this happen? Andrew asked. "I thought you two hated each other."  
"Uh-uh." Serena said shaking her head. "We never truely hated each other We just acted as if we hated each other so our true feelings wouldn't show."  
"So how did you two get together than?" Amy asked.   
"Well you guys know how Sammy likes to go to the mall and see santa every year? Well I took him to see santa and at that time I was sad and depressed and santa saw that. You see I was like that because I had been seeing a lot of happy in love couples and I was in love with Darien and thought that he would never love me like that. I told sana this and it turned out that santa was-"  
"A friend of mine." Darien cut in. 'There is no way they are going to find out I was santa. No way!' Darien thought.  
Before anyone could say anything Andrew said "You are so full of it man.You were santa."  
"Thank you ,I wanted everybody to know that Andrew." he said sarcastically. 


End file.
